godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Varan
Varan (バラン, Baran), also known as "The Unbelievable", is a giant gliding monitor lizard tri-phibian monster that first appeared in the Season One episode, entitled "The Unbelievable In Need". Biography Origins Varan's origins are mostly shrouded in mystery, but he is an ancient reptilian creature known as a Varanopode, which lived from the Triassic through Cretaceous Periods. Varan escaped extinction and lived for millions of years at the bottom of a lake in the Japanese countryside. Varan was worshiped as a mountain god for centuries by a tribe of villagers in Siberia. Villagers living near the lake saw Varan as a god, giving him the title of "Baradagi-Sanjin." Godzilla: Kaiju Battles Unleashed Varan first appeared in the fourth episode of the first season. Season One The Unbelievable in Need Pending. Personality Varan is an Earth Defender with special affinity for forested and hilly areas. Although he naturally lives in solitude, Varan has developed very finely-honed sonic projection capabilities which can be used to communicate over vast distances. Varan is quite possibly the most mysterious of Earth's native monsters and because of this, is considered by humans "The Unbelievable"—first-hand sightings of him by humans remain relatively rare. Appearance Varan somewhat looks like a cross between a turtle and a lizard, though his specific species is a monitor lizard. He has a single row of small spikes running down on his back and has large gliding membranes under his arms between his legs, which he uses for gliding, similar to, or like, a flying squirrel. Powers and Abilities Although not capable of true flight, Varan's extraordinary leaping capabilities and gliding capacity mean that he rarely, if ever, touches the ground for more than an instant. Although his regular tooth and claw attacks are not the strongest, his fierce attacks are extremely lethal. * Gliding - His special ability is gliding at around the speed of Mach 1.5. Varan's gliding membranes located under his arms enable him to glide over vast distances at speeds of Mach 3. * Armored Skin - Varan's skin is highly resistant to conventional weaponry, even an explosion from special gunpowder at point-blank range. In addition, his armored hide repulses most conventional weaponry. * Sonic Beam - Varan has the ability to emit a powerful sonic beam from his mouth. This red sonic beam can create explosions but can also pinpoint sonic waves that are used in battle to disrupt an opponent's sense of balance. * Energy Ball - Varan can launch a sonic ball of energy from his mouth. These blasts have the same effects as his sonic beam but for a shorter amount of time. * Agility - In addition to his gliding capabilities, Varan is incredibly agile and extremely maneuverable, able to dodge and outmaneuver projectile attacks. * Venom - Varan uses a horrifically strong venom to subdue prey. * Whip Tail - Varan has a long tail that he can use to slam smaller foes and topple over larger enemies. Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Flying Creatures Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Earth Defenders Category:Toho monsters Category:Gliding Kaiju Category:Venomous Kaiju Category:1950s debuts Category:Ancient Kaiju